Just a Dream
by iLuvNaruto1412
Summary: Songfic. Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. MinaxKushi. Minato left for a mission. Kushina awaits for his return so that they can married. What happen if the mission turn out wrong? Angst with a twist.


This is a songfic/fanfic on Naruto (MinatoxKushina).  
Song by: Carrie Underwood - Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, neither the song. Credits go to respective owner. I write this fic merely for my own fun, and of course, reader's reading pleasure.  
A/N: This fic has another version, same plot, just different characters (KakashixOC) which is exclusive to Wattpad. This is a MinatoxKushina fic, which is exclusive to fanfiction, because let's face it, ff hates OCs, and there is a severe lack of MinaxKushi fics.

Enjoy.

* * *

_(It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen)_

Her eighteenth birthday had just passed two weeks ago. Even though she had her friends to celebrate with, she still felt empty. She and her beloved had planned to spend her birthday together, and the night she turned eighteen would be the first night they would unite as one.

_(All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night)_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her best friend had transformed her into a gorgeous lady she could not recognize, all from the power of make-up. Her hair was done just how she loved it, a half up-do princess braid. She checked her dress. Yes, everything was in the right place, not a wrinkle or any other blemishes seen. Her handmade dress which she had worked very hard on was perfect in any ways.

_(She had his box of letters in the passenger seat)_

She brought along all the love letters he had written her. He had told her that he would read all those letters in front of her, to show her how he really felt when he wrote them. He wanted to ingrain his sincere heartfelt emotion in her memory, forever.

She climbed up the carriage and set off to the small church up the hill, where her wedding would be held. As the carriage slowly crept up the hill, she suddenly felt an unsettling feeling. She clutched the box of letters, as if it matters more than life itself, as she tried to push down all her negative thoughts. 'Nothing would have happened. It is just the cold feet.'

_(Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_)

No, it could not have been the cold feet. She was ready for the wedding. She had been dreaming endlessly about this day. Six small coins were stuffed in her right shoe. A beautiful diamond pendant which her best friend had oh-so generously lent her hung on her chest. Blue garter belt and matching lingerie was hidden beneath the dress, for the fun which was sure to come after the ceremony. 'Nothing could go wrong. We will be united as one after the ceremony'

_(And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it)  
_  
She pushed opened the old wooden door which creaked as it moved. She looked straight up to the altar. Her beloved was not standing there. The man who was acting as the preacher for the ceremony looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

She hung her head low, and her veil fell like a curtain, hiding her face. She knew that this might happen, but she had always banished the scenario away, every time it would involuntarily pop out.

She froze on her spot it shock. Her brain refused the truth, of what had become his fate. A single unwilling tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to be strong for him, but she was too weak.

_(She heard the trumpets from the military band)  
_  
The preacher led her out of the church towards the memorial stone. A casket stood grimly in front of the stone, surrounded by white flowers. The squad started to play its songs as she walked towards the casket.

_(And the flowers fell out of her hand)_

The shock had finally settled and she finally realized what was going on. She dropped her flower bouquet and letter box as she lifted her dress, running towards it.

_(Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know)  
_  
"Minato! You promised!" she yelled. She sunk onto her knees in front of his remains and started to sob painfully. He promised to survive. He promised to come back to her. He promised to marry her, and live happily ever after, until they would both be grey and wrinkly.

_(I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now)  
_  
Her breathing became ragged as she suddenly had difficulty breathing. She felt as if her heart was ripped off her chest, and she was crumbling down to nothingness. She felt hollow and empty, more so than before. She was numb. She stayed down motionlessly as she heard people whispering on how sad the tragedy was.

_(This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream)  
_  
She refused to acknowledge that he was dead! She wanted to rip open the casket for her own eyes to see, but she wouldn't be able to see the dead body of her beloved. She stood back up and approached the preacher to confirm.

"Gomen, Kushina-chan. It is really him. His body was completely burnt and deformed beyond recognition, but we were able to pick out some cells and carried out the genetic test. The result showed that it is indeed Minato. We found his hair on the location too" the third Hokage told her.

_(The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt)  
_  
The Hokage held Kushina's hand as he ordered everyone to bow down their head in prayer. He mentioned that Minato is a good man, and he certainly does not deserve his fate. He should have lived much longer and spent it with the love of his life.

_(Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard)_

The prayer was over and the ANBU squad began to play the last funeral song. The song sounded even sadder than it normally does, to the point where it actually hurt. Maybe it was because that was the last parting song of her beloved.

_(Then they handed her a folded up flag)_

They handed her a kunai. She gripped it tightly as she carved his name on the casket.

_(And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been)_

She picked up the letter box that she dropped and settled it on top of the casket. She began to imagine how life would have been if he was still around. How today would be the happiest day of their lives. How many kids would they have. How they would be the cute old couple who are still disgustingly in love. How they would sit on their rocking chair in the porch and spent the last days of their lives with each other.

_(And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart)  
_  
The church bell rang four times, signalling the end of the funeral ceremony and the beginning of the burial. How wrong was she when she thought that she was now numb. Her heart felt as if it had shattered into zillion sharp tiny pieces, which pierced right through her soul. It was almost unbearable.

_(Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know)  
_  
"Minato! You liar! I hate you!" Kushina shouted as she sunk to the ground and watched as four ANBUs carried the casket away.

"Ano.. Who's a liar? And I love you, Kushina-koi"

_(I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now)  
_  
She snapped her head to the direction of the voice. There stood her beloved. Alive. He looked terrible, wounded and dirty, his clothes torn all over. But he was alive. Her eyes widened as her mouth hung open. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes and rubbed them, only to open them again and saw that Minato was still standing on the same spot.

She could not breathe. She was shocked and overwhelmed with joy. He did keep his promise after all. She watched motionlessly as if she was watching a movie as Minato strode towards her. He pulled her into a soothing embrace and his lips touched hers in a sweet kiss. He held her face and stroked it gently, wiping away any tears that had escaped.

Gasps were heard everywhere. They said that he was never coming home. Oh how wrong were they.

_(This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream)  
_  
Kushina was in an emotional turmoil. Is this man holding her really her beloved? Then whose body was on the casket? Can miracle really happen to her? Or is this just a dream?

"Kushina, you are the only one that I love, the only one that matters. I will never leave you no matter what. I'll crawl back from hell if I have to" Minato told her as he crashed his lips onto hers in a heated, fiery passion.

"But.. How? Who is on the casket?" Kushina asked after he had pulled away from her lips.

"I do not know who exactly is inside the casket. But it was definitely one of the enemy ninja. I do not know how and why, but they are collecting genetic samples of powerful shinobi" Minato said.

Kushina noticed that a portion of his hair had been chopped off. It must have been recovered with the dead remains of the enemy ninja. She stroked his now shorter hair and pulled him into another embrace.

"Um. So, who's ready getting married?" the Hokage asked with a sly smile.

_(Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah)  
_  
Her nightmare is over. Minato is alive and well.

_(It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen)_

The wedding had been rescheduled for another two weeks, giving Minato the time to recuperate.

_(All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night)_  
_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue)_

Now, she was standing in front of the church's wooden door again, wearing the exact same outfit, carrying the letter box and a bigger flower bouquet. She looked at the door. The last time she opened it, her worst nightmare came true, well almost.

_(And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band)_

Now, as she pushed it open, the squad began to play the sweetest melody of a wedding song. She had worn her veil down today. She tried not to shed happy tears as she did not want to ruin her make-up.

_(And the flowers fell out of her hand)  
_  
She walked down the aisle and the groom met her at the foot of the altar. He took the box from her and sank to his knee, kissing the back of her gloved hand. He held her hand and remained on his knee as he read all the letters. His gaze never left hers. She dropped her bouquet as she was touched by his sincerity.

They turned their attentions to the preacher as he started the sacred matrimony, lawfully uniting them as one.

_(I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt)_

"You may kiss the bride" he finally spoke.

Minato wasted no time in crashing his lips onto hers, sealing the oath.

She couldn't breathe. The kiss just took her breath away. She looked into his eyes and was lost in it. There was nothing else reflected beside love. She could faintly hear the audiences murmuring about what a sweet couple they were.

_(Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard)  
_

The audience stood up and cheered, as they sang the happiest song they had ever heard.  
_  
(Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been)  
_  
She touched the ring that he had just slipped onto her wedding ring and rolled it gently, as if she was trying to ensure that it would not just disappear into thin air.

_(And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart)  
_  
The church bell rang, announcing that they had been officially married. She was so happy that she could burst.

_(Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know)  
_  
Kushina and Minato could not be happier. They are finally an entity, husband and wife. And neither are going to leave, until death do them part when they turned grey and wrinkly.

_(Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah)_

Her wedding disaster had only been a dream, a nightmare. Now, they are living a new dream together, where happy ever after do exist.

* * *

R&R! :D

This is what might have happened in the Road of Ninja fic. Where Minato and Kushina survived the kyuubi attack, and they have the oh-so adorable Naruto-chan :3 (I know the name's Menma in Road to Ninja but Fishcake shall always be the best!)


End file.
